


2 Rings

by louisovermyknee



Series: One Shots/Smut [4]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Sneaking Around, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes on in the back room of a wedding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Rings

Everyone stood at the sound of the piano. The musician’s fingers danced about the keys as the wonderful notes of ‘here comes the bride’ echoed through the church. A small girl with a basket of petals walked slowly down the aisle. On the inside, she must have felt terrified from all of the anxious, staring faces. They were all waiting for that special lady to arrive.

            The bride was like an angel in a ball gown. Her veil prepped promptly on her head, she made her way down the aisle. Tears streamed down relatives faces and their handkerchiefs rose up to absorb the pending river. The bride walked gracefully to the groom and the piano halted into a peaceful silence. “Dearly beloved,” the minister began, “we are gathered here today …”. His voice had a slight monotone, but was loud and clear for everyone in the church to hear. The bridesmaids on the side, the lazy grandfather sitting in the middle, and (not to mention) a certain couple waiting in the back room.

            “… To join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony …”. The back room was made of solitude and wood with only one candle lighting a radius partially around the room. The light stood beside the patient couple. Both of them where sitting directly across from each other with smiling eyes. One was tall with a garland of flowers topped upon his curls. The other was formed with tattoos about his right arm. While the minister continued, there were multiple guests becoming annoyed. Surely, all they wanted to do was to party at the reception. The groomsmen were obviously heating up from all of the lights. The pending husband and wife stood holding hands. They couldn’t wait to get married. Finally, the minister said “May we present the vows?”. The man turned to his woman, almost eagerly, and took a deep breath before reciting his speech.

           He spoke, “I-“

           “Love you, Harry” Louis began his vows. “I give you this ring” Louis held Harry’s hand lightly. He slipped the ring onto the finger of his partner as he said his vows. “Wear it with love and joy”.

           “I choose you to be my wife”. The groom kept hold of his lady’s hand. She smiled gratefully. It was a perfect fit for a band of gold. The audience nodded with gratitude on his performance. Now, all eyes were set on the minister, and it was clearly shown that there was a very important question to be asked.

            The minister asked, “Will you have this woman to be your-“

           “Lawfully wedded husband?” Harry’s voice was deeply British.

           “To have and to-“

           “Hold from this day forward? For better or for-“

           “Worse? For richer or for poorer? In sickness and in health?”

           “To love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?” The minister’s question rang through the church hall.

           “I do,” the groom nodded, and so did Louis.

           “I do,” said the bride, and so did Harry.

           With that, the minister closed his book. “I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss”.

           The groom let go of his bride’s hands and raised his arms to her head. His fingers crusaded around her veil and he let the netting fall down and behind her hair. Louis brought his hands up to Harry’s hair. His thumb and index finger gently grasped at the crown of flowers. He adjusted the buds and wire slightly to have the garland beautifully placed about Harry’s curls. The proud groom’s palms reached the back of his brides head. Her eyes took in every detail of the man’s face. Louis made his hands cup Harry’s head with a gentle touch.

            The lovers pulled themselves in for the kiss to change their lives forever.

            The church bells rung and the hall echoed with applause. The audience was delightful and cheered for the newlyweds. The bride and groom paraded down the aisle and made their way outside to a limo, waiting to be driven to the next destination. The party had begun for the family.

            Back in the dark room, Louis and Harry had just released their first kiss as a couple. Their rings shined in the single faint candle light. This couple was happy and relieved for this event, but this all seemed like a dream. Harry’s deep voice rose again, “We’re married?” he had to ask. “Yes,” Louis spoke, “We are married”. At that, he reached for Harry’s hand and brought him up to his feet. Louis bent over and gave out a breath. The candle blew out. It was time to go home.

**THE END**


End file.
